It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a video display.
It is also known to provide a “jackpot” prize which is linked to the gaming system. The jackpot prize may be awarded in one or more ways. For example, by awarding the jackpot prize at random time intervals, the player is provided with an incentive to continue playing, as the player believes that, as time passes, the probability of the jackpot prize being awarded increases. The player is therefore more likely to continue playing.
In another example, the jackpot prize may be awarded when a special symbol (or combination of symbols) appears on the gaming machine. Once again, as time passes, the player believes that the probability of a suitable symbol combination appealing will increase, which acts as an incentive for the player to continue to play.